lo que significas para mi
by ESPERANZA11
Summary: irie le dira a kotoko lo que verdaderamente siente por ella .


LO QUE SIGNIFICAS PARA MI….

Exploto de ira cuando kotoko le contó que habia estado con ki chan y lo habia pasado genial.

Se prometió a si mismo dejarla ir, sacarla de su vida pero luego de ver como estaba con ese estupido de ki chan , se dio cuenta que no podía permitir tal cosa .

Se habia encerrado en su cuarto luego de que hablara con ella, habia decidido que era hora de actuar a si no la perdería para siempre.

Silenciosamente salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la kotoko. Habia golpeado varias veces pero nadie contestaba así que decidió entrar… allí estaba ella junto a la ventana mirando hacia la nada y lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, se dijo así mismo:

-¿Por qué siempre te hago llorar?- se reprocho internamente.

Se dio cuenta que ella no se habia percatado de su presencia por lo tanto se fue acercando lentamente.

Kotoko estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que irie caminaba hacia ella hasta que la abrazo por atrás. En un primer momento se quedo inmóvil al sentir como era abrazada por el amor de su vida. luego de unos minutos ella reacciono y se acordó que el se estaba por casar con cristina e intento salir de su abrazo , pero este se negó abrazándola mas fuerte , irie no iba a permitir que ella lo dejara , que lo abandonara luego de haberse dado cuenta que sin ella no podía vivir.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- decía llorando desesperadamente tratando de soltarse- ¿no te das cuenta que me estas matando?

Al oír estas palabras a irie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y soltó un poco su agarre, permitiendo así que ella se diera vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos... al verla de esa manera intento decir algo...

-kotoko yo…- pero ella no lo dejo continuar.

-no solo me estas matando…-sonó desesperada- estas jugando con mis sentimientos, pero sabes que no voy a seguir permitiendo que me hagas esto, no soy un juguete con el cual puedes jugar en cualquier momento

- no estoy jugando, yo solo…- pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir. Le dolía demasiado que jugara de esta manera por lo tanto decidió poner fin a este jueguito de el.

-se que no soy la indicada, no soy inteligente, ni bonita, se que no se hacer muchas cosas, pero no tienes que burlarte de mi.- estaba harta y desesperada debía descargar todo lo que sentía o explotaría- Se que jamás seré suficiente para ti, me lo hiciste saber muchas veces. – iba a poner fin a este asunto de una vez por todas - ¿sabes? Tengo orgullo y no seguiré persiguiéndote, continuare mi vida lejos de ti – esta vez se estaba rindiendo – solo mantente lejos y has que nunca me conociste, entonces haré lo mismo.

Esto era mucho, para el verla llorar podía aguantarlo, pero que le dijera que se olvidara de ella era demasiado y que ella haría lo mismo le habia partido el corazon, no lo aguanto mas, se acerco a ella en un paso le agarro la cara y la beso desesperadamente, ella al principio se resistió pero luego correspondió al beso que tanto ansiaba hace tiempo. "este será nuestro ultimo beso" pensó kotoko

El no podía permitir que se fuera de su lado , que lo abandonara luego de que entrara en su corazon hasta el punto de que no podría vivir si la perdiera..

Luego de unos largos minutos se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos y kotoko al verlo se dio cuenta que el la miraba de una forma extraña, ya que nunca la habia mirado con ese brillo en los ojos y muy profundamente.

-escúchame, se que no eres inteligente , eres algo torpe y me metes en problemas a veces , pero escucha bien, con todos tu defectos hiciste que me enamorara de ti y no necesito que seas perfecta , solo quiero que estés a mi lado y yo podré ser feliz de solo contigo .

Era la primera vez que decía sus verdaderos sentimientos y se sentía tan bien.

-no vuelvas a decir que te estoy matando, porque yo seré el que muera si no estas a mi lado , entraste a mi corazon a tal punto que no pueda vivir sin ti – y la beso de nuevo para que entendiera cuanto la amaba y necesitaba .

-¿Por qué esperaste hasta que te dijera que quería olvidarte para darte cuenta que me amabas?- dijo ella abrazándolo

Era difícil decir estas palabra para Irie debía reconocerlo era un tonto por esperar hasta casi perderla

-no lo se, creo que no quería admitirlo hasta que me di cuenta que podía perderte –

-No lo puedo creer, al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad- digo muy feliz Kotoko

-Si pero esta vez no es un sueño es la verdad – sonrió y la beso- te amo

- yo también te amo irie.

Fin…

Notas de autora: bueno que puedo decir… se me ocurrió de la nada escuchando un poco de música, espero que le guste, a mí me encanto escribirlo… hasta la próxima... Bye

Ah! me olvidaba por favor digan si les gusto o no ahora si bye.


End file.
